If They Missed
by TiredBreach
Summary: What would've happened if the two boys had actually missed eachothers lips? [SasuNaru] Would it be the same? Or completely different? [COMPLETE]
1. Missed Lips

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura. They are created by Kishimoto.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is my first fanfic concerning any character from Naruto. I've done my best to stick with personalities. Comments are loved and pointers are appreciated.**

**MORE NOTES: Rated for language and maybe some mildly suggestive themes. Nothing more people. So if you came here looking for lemony goodness, it's not gonna happen. Gomen nasai. However, this IS yaoi so that's something to look forward to, kiddies.**

**A/N: I've always wondered about this. So… if nothing went according to the script and the two friends _missed, _what would've happened? Would the bond never be the same? Or would they get even more close?**

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled getting up on the table to glare at the boy in front of him. The two seemed to make lighting form between them as their eyes locked in a deathly glare. Neither liked the other much at all, or at least that's what everyone thought.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, "Ack!" Naruto yelped as he collided into the desk behind Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit you?" A boy said as he turned around to make sure whomever he bumped was okay.

"Augh…" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head and glaring at the kid you supposedly pushed him. "Watch it next time." He growled, standing up and moving back to his seat.

"Watch it, dobe!" Sasuke mumbled, turning back around after watching the clumsy idiot make contact with the wooden desk.

Sakura and the rest of the girls gave a whew of relief. "Good thing he missed." One girl said as both Sasuke and Naruto froze. Did that mean they would've…?

"Yeah."

"Close one."

"That's a relief!"

"Whew!"

Many of the girls were wiping sweat from their foreheads in relief. If Naruto had actually _kissed_ Sasuke, that would've been bad. I mean, it would've been his _first kiss_ and that would've been tragic if Naruto took it. At least, that's how the girls saw it.

* * *

Team 7 waited in the classroom for their sensei. While Sakura was trying to engage the Uchiha into a conversation, Naruto sat beneath the chalkboard stealing occasional glances at the raven-haired boy. He couldn't help but wonder, _what would've happened if I hadn't missed? Would we… would I…_

Little did the blonde know that the other was thinking the same exact thing. Of course in different wording; _I wonder if Uzumaki is a good kisser…_

Naruto was too deep in thought to pull any prank on his ever-late sensei, which attracted the curiosity of the boy his lips missed. It wasn't like Naruto to miss a golden opportunity like this one, especially not to think. So Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at the boy slumped against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" A sickening voice echoed through the silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasu—" A hand found its way over to the pink haired kunoichi and immediately slapped itself over her mouth. He didn't want to hear her shrills over his thoughts. Sakura sat there talking into the boy's hand as if he had never covered her mouth in the first place. She was like a motor that never died or a light bulb that never burnt out. And it annoyed the Uchiha to endless points. He opened his mouth,

"Shut up, Sakura-chan."

But the insult came from a mouth different than his own. It came from none other than the blonde haired fox boy. Uzumaki Naruto. He was apparently so deep in thought that he even told the girl he supposedly loved to shut the large hole that was attached to her face so he could think.

Sakura was just as dumbfounded as Sasuke. As the Uchiha's hand dropped from her mouth, the kunoichi let it hang open until her jaw was pushed closed by the boy.

It wasn't for several more hours before their sensei came in.

His name was Hatate Kakashi. He was very strange, and a dark mask hid his lower face. Not to mention his left eye was hidden by his forehead protector. While Sakura eyed the man suspiciously, both Sasuke and Naruto were looking elsewhere around the room. Who could blame them? The feat performed not too much earlier put both boy's minds on the fritz. While Naruto was pondering over whether or not locking lips with his male comrade was such a bad idea, Sasuke was pondering over how to make it happen once more so that maybe… maybe they wouldn't miss.

* * *

**EDIT:**You people have no idea how many reviews I got for this so far. xDD Thank you all!  
And for those who pointed out a few errors in this story receive a gold star!

Don't worry, there will be more chapters. Most likely they wont go over four or five, but you get the idea. 3

I love to positive comments, they really help motivate me to finish this. ARIGATO!

-TiredBreach


	2. Tackle!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura. They are created by Kishimoto.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is my first fanfic concerning any character from Naruto. I've done my best to stick with personalities. Comments are loved and pointers are appreciated.**

**MORE NOTES: Rated for language and maybe some mildly suggestive themes. Nothing more people. So if you came here looking for lemony goodness, it's not gonna happen. Gomen nasai. However, this IS yaoi so that's something to look forward to, kiddies.**

**A/N: I've always wondered about this. So… if nothing went according to the script and the two friends _missed, _what would've happened? Would the bond never be the same? Or would they get even more close?**

* * *

The fields were silent except for the caw of birds flying overhead and the calm voice of Team 7's sensei discussing the rules to a 'game' of some sort.

"… So all you have to do is get a bell from me or you get sent back to the academy. Any questions?"

Sakura and let out a loud whine in protest. Naruto sighed heavily but made no further noise. Sasuke said nothing.

Although Naruto wanted to focus more on his mission, his mind kept straying. From ramen, to the academy, to Sasuke, to earlier that morning, to Sasuke, to Sasuke, to…

He shook his head, why was Sasuke always wedging his way into Naruto's thoughts? Why is it that every time Naruto even glances towards the raven's way, his mind wanders? Why is it that every time Naruto looks at the most handsome, strong, masculine…

"Augh!"

Naruto yelled, stomping the ground with his foot.

'What's that bastard's problem? Why is it always him?' He thought, cussing under his breath and folding his arms over his chest. 

Sasuke smirked. He knew what Naruto was thinking about.

Sakura glanced from Sasuke to Naruto back and forth several times before opening her mouth. "Eh? Sasuke-kun?" She said, zeroing in on the smirk that was plastered to her crush's face. Whatever he was thinking about must of really made him happy.

"Begin!"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura tugged on Sasuke's sleeve in hopes of getting him to move elsewhere so they could attack Kakashi. The boy didn't budge so with a pouty look on the female's face she bolted off to hide.

Sasuke's eyes locked on Naruto. They traced to boys figure (not much could be seen of course, it was all covered in jacket).

After blinking away his thoughts, Naruto snapping awake and looked around. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He said, he head whirling around to locate his sensei. Sakura was gone too. It was just him and Sasuke.

Naruto paused, looking a little too long at his 'rival'.

Sasuke smirk gained something that made him seem more… _evil._

The raven-haired sparked an idea, a very devilish idea.

"Naruto!" He called, snapping his fingers. "C'mon, the test started already." His voice was calm, he himself acting like he didn't really care.

Naruto nodded, following Sasuke lead as they leapt into the bushes not too far off.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" The innocent Kyuubi vessel asked, looking around. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch just incase.

But Sasuke didn't reply. He was too busy thinking about 'things'.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura the only one _really_ in the game things went from bad to worse. Kakashi crept behind her, surprising her and then immediately putting her under a genjutsu illusion where Sasuke was nearly dead by kunai.

At her scream, Naruto hastily got up to move. "That was Sakura!" He yelled, frantically making a move to run off to help his teammate and supposed crush.

Sasuke yanked him back down. "She's fine." He said in a rather lustful tone. Naruto looked mortified at his teammate's calmness despite the fact that their female comrade just screamed like she was being ripped apart.

"Look, Sasuke, I know you hate Sakura-chan but will you—" He was cut off by the moist lips of the Uchiha attached to his own.

"Eh?" He let out a confused yelp as he was tackled as kissed several times by his 'rival'.

"Sas…uke what the hell are you.. doing?" He said between smooches.

"Doing what?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but was cot off again by the lips of the other.

After a few minutes of struggling, Naruto fell willingly limp as he let the raven-haired boy caress him with kisses.

"Sasuke… bastard.." Naruto breathed out, his face wrinkling up.

"What, dobe?"

"What about…?"

"Don't worry, dobe. Now let's go."

"Eh? Where?" The blonde asked with an innocent look plastered to his face.

"My house."

* * *

**OWARI **

**LOLZ. Just kidding. I wanted to stop it here before I turned this thing into a full-blown novel. Hope you liked. D**


End file.
